The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Heuchera, botanically known as Heuchera hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘PWHEU0109’.
The new Heuchera is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Lisse, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Heuchera cultivars with attractive leaf coloration.
The new Heuchera originated from a cross-pollination in Lisse, The Netherlands of two unnamed selections of Heuchera hybrida, not patented. The new Heuchera was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Lisse, The Netherlands in October, 2001.
Asexual reproduction of the new Heuchera by tissue culture in a controlled environment in Gensingen, Germany since November, 2001, has shown that the unique features of this new Heuchera are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.